Defender
Defender is the fourth Zombies map that is part of "The Disaster" saga. It takes place at a coastal bunker located in the city of Genoa, Italy. Overview Defender is a medium sized map, being loosely based off the multiplayer map Defender from Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Like with the other maps in The Disaster saga, the map features the Mystery Box, Perk-a-Colas and the Pack-a-Punch Machine. The Fury's Song is also introduced into the map as well. Story A day following the events of Manhunt, the four arrive at the coastal bunker Yaxnor described as the location of the remaining Soulless. As they are about to enter the area, Xirsch appears on the roof of the bunker, saying that they will pay for the death of his brother, saying that Xarcoh will succeed in their plans. Mac questions this, but Xirsch chuckles to himself before disappearing. Suddenly, more zombies from the city arrive at the bunker, forcing the four to defend themselves as they begin to find Xirsch. During their search, they stumble upon an operations room, where they discover that Xarcoh, Roach's Soulless was planning on heading to the town of Mateur, Tunisia, where the rift Yaxnor described was at in hopes of sealing himself away so the four would never be restored to their original selves. The four become confused by this, but as they begin to leave, they are confronted by Xirsch. Xirsch then explains that the reason why Xarcoh wanted to four to remain as Soulless was so that the cycle would never be completed again. By sealing himself along with the Harbinger within Limbo, it would ultimately break the cycle completely. He then summons his silver Katana, saying he cannot have the four interfering with their plans as he then begins to attack them. After a long hectic battle, the four manage to defeat Xirsch, causing him to kneel down as he dropped his Katana. Xirsch then mutters he was only a diversion as he then faded away. Realizing that Xarcoh was already headed for Tunisia, the four secure a helicopter from the base as they head for Tunisia in hopes of stopping Xarcoh from returning to Limbo. Weapons Pistols * MR6 (starting weapon) * .44 Magnum * Desert Eagle * Glock 18 (available on the wall as well) Assault Rifles * M4A1 (available on the wall as well) * M16A4 * AK-47 * G36C * FAL (available on the wall as well) * Galil * Commando * KN-44 (available on the wall as well) * Man-O-War * NV4 (available on the wall as well) * Volk * OSA * STG-44 Submachine Guns * P90 * MP5 (available on the wall as well) * MP5K (available on the wall as well) * AK-74u * MP7 * Mini Uzi * Uzi (available on the wall as well) * ASM1 * PPSh-41 * RPR Evo * UMP45 * Vector Light Machine Guns * M60E4 * RPD * M240 * MK46 * LSAT (available on the wall as well) * Ameli * Titan * ChainSAW Shotguns * W1200 (available on the wall as well) * KSG * KRM-262 (available on the wall as well) * Haymaker 12 * 205 Brecci Sniper Rifles * M21 * M14 EBR * Dragunov * DSR 50 * EBR-800 Wonder Weapons * Ray Gun * Gersch Device * Nuclear Fusion Reactor-16 Other * Fury's Song Perks * Juggernog - 2500 points * Quick Revive - 1500 points (500 in solo) * Double Tap II Root Beer - 2000 points * Speed Cola - 3000 points * PhD Flopper - 2000 points * Stamin-Up - 2000 points * Deadshot Daiquiri - 1500 points * Mule Kick - 4000 points * Electric Cherry - 2000 points * Vulture Aid - 3000 points * Widow's Wine - 4000 points * Pack-a-Punch - 5000 points Achievements/Trophies * Three Down - ( /Silver Trophy ) In Defender, discover the master plan and defeat Xirsch. * Bloodbath - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Defender, kill ten zombies in the flood created by the tsunami. * Eye for an Eye - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Defender, defeat Xirsch with the Fury's Song. * Swordsman - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Defender, only use the Fury's Song for five whole rounds. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Xirsch must be defeated in order to restore Chris. Songs * Shiroyama by Sabaton can be activated by shooting the three seagulls hidden around the map. * The Other Promise by Patrem can be activated during the battle with Xirsch, as well as after the battle. Audio Logs * Two audio logs can be found within the operations room, each describing the motives behind Xarcoh's plan. Navigation Category:The Disaster